


Искусство соблазнения

by Moreona, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-Con Mentioned, Romance, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, омегаверс, упоминается изнасилование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Продолжени фанфика"Время не лечит. Лечат люди".Бета Altra Realta
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Искусство соблазнения

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжени фанфика ["Время не лечит. Лечат люди"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499978).  
> Бета Altra Realta

Прошло уже два месяца, как Зорро отыскал его укрытие. Капитан Монастарио иной раз думал, что ему тогда нереально повезло. Особенно если вспомнить троицу бандитов, выследившую капитана.

Тогда же, через пару дней, они снова отправились в старый заброшенный дом и провели там почти сутки, исследуя окрестности и просто разговаривая.

Монастарио никак не мог понять, что же движет Лисом. Иногда это тревожило его. Но собственные смутные чувства тревожили капитана куда сильнее. С Зорро было до странности спокойно. Особенно когда он не влезал в дела коменданта, спасая всех направо и налево.

Впрочем, за последнее время такого почти не происходило. Пару раз разбойник проникал в гарнизон, чтобы вытащить из камер нескольких пеонов, не уплативших налоги. И сделал это так тихо, что уланы спохватились только к утру. А вечером того же дня, уже ближе к ночи, влез в личные покои коменданта. Монастарио тогда был в ярости, но не успел ничего высказать наглому Лису. Тот просто подошел и обнял капитана, осторожно поглаживая по волосам. И вся злость куда-то испарилась. Это было нечестно!

А ещё капитану не давали покоя мысли об этих странных отношениях. Вот и сейчас он никак не мог сосредоточиться на докладе губернатору. В конце концов пришлось отложить перо и бумагу и идти в спальню. Лучше уж лечь спать, а утром на свежую голову заняться делами.

Намерения были благими, но неосуществимыми. Сон не шел. Совсем. Несмотря на то, что было уже заполночь. Несмотря на усталость. Монастарио вертелся на промокшей от пота постели и ругался сквозь зубы. Чертов Зорро. Чертов клятый Лис! Даже заснуть спокойно не удается без этих мыслей! Стоило только закрыть глаза, и сразу же накатывало.

Его запах, словно окутывающий всего Монастарио. Ни на что не похожий. Обычно запах альфы вызывал раздражение, отвращение или безразличие с оттенком настороженности. Но с этим Лисом все было не так. Хотелось прижаться носом к его шее и просто дышать им.

Руки, такие сильные, что капитан иной раз с трудом парировал его удары. И такие нежные, когда Зорро осторожно прикасался к телу Монастарио. Даже его чертова белозубая улыбка, которая так раздражала иной раз.

Однажды Зорро предложил пофехтовать. Просто так, в качестве тренировки. Это вышло захватывающе и интересно! А потом они вдвоем сидели возле горящего костра, и в какой-то момент капитан вырубился. Он ещё запомнил сквозь сон, как сам прижался к плечу Лиса. А проснулся в кольце чужих рук, из которого совсем не хотелось выбираться.

Капитан не выдержал и вскочил с кровати. Проверил, заперты ли ставни и дверь. И снова устроился на постели. Прикусив губу, задрал рубашку и провел пальцами по своей груди. Погладил соски, чуть сжал их. Потом, откинув голову на подушку, закрыл глаза и представил Зорро. Что это его руки скользят по разгоряченному телу, лаская его.

Как всегда, в сознании промелькнули картины прошлого, но усилием воли он отогнал их и постарался сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Развязал штаны, освобождая полувозбужденный член. Память очень кстати подкинула образ Лиса, когда тот стоял на коленях и прикасался губами к его естеству. Рука скользила по стволу, ласкала головку, а перед глазами маячил навязчивый образ. Интересно, каково это? Волной накатило наслаждение, заставив сдавленно застонать.

Отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок, Монастарио задумчиво уставился куда-то в пространство. С этим просто необходимо было что-то делать, иначе он с ума сойдет.

— Ну и чего ты боишься? — прошептал капитан сам себе. — Едва ли это будет хуже прошлого раза.

Приняв решение, Монастарио сразу же успокоился. Устроился поудобнее на постели и в следующее мгновение уже сладко спал.

***

Бандит Зорро, неоднократно поминаемый капитаном Монастарио, он же Диего де ла Вега, вот уже которую ночь мучился бессонницей. Стоило только закрыть глаза, и сразу приходили воспоминания.

Ещё ни разу в своей жизни Диего не чувствовал такого сильного желания. Такой нежности. И к кому? К этой ядовитой колючке с восхитительными, неповторимыми глазами?!

Этот тонкий аромат нежной кожи, кружащий голову. Стройное гибкое тело, которое так хотелось сильнее сжать в объятиях. Губы, так и манившие к себе.

Диего, тяжело дыша, прикоснулся к себе. Прошептал:

— Энрике.

Кажется, за все время он только несколько раз назвал его по имени. И каждый раз при этом Монастарио замирал и смотрел на Зорро так, что только выдержка тому и помогала. Хотелось целовать его: жадно, глубоко, чтобы терял дыхание…

Черт возьми, его просто хотелось! По телу прошла мучительно-сладкая дрожь, и он кончил. Потом Диего перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку. Похоже, пора переходить к более решительным действиям. Иначе он просто рехнется.

***

Еще несколько дней пролетели в повседневных заботах. Капитан Монастарио благополучно закончил отчёт для губернатора и занимался делами гарнизона. Никаких дополнительных налогов, никаких арестов. И чертов бандит в маске как сквозь землю провалился.

Закончился ещё один лениво-неспешный день. Капитан назначил караулы и отправился к себе. Он только и успел, что прикрыть за собой дверь спальни, как до него внезапно дошло, что лампа, стоящая на тумбочке возле кровати, зажжена и теперь освещает трепещущим светом комнату. Второй странностью, вернее наглостью, был Лис, вольготно развалившийся на кровати Монастарио. При виде замершего от неожиданности капитана Зорро улыбнулся:

— Добрый вечер.

— Какого черта?! — отмер Монастарио, вмиг позабыв все свои планы.

А вот Зорро свои прекрасно помнил. Он спокойно встал и подошёл к капитану практически вплотную, заставив того вскинуть голову — Монастарио был на полголовы ниже рослого бандита, чем тот частенько пользовался.

Капитан против воли облизал враз пересохшие губы, когда Лис приблизился к нему. Тело обдало жаром, и в штанах стало ощутимо тесно. А Зорро не остановился на достигнутом — наклонился и поцеловал. Скорее от неожиданности, чем на самом деле понимая, что делает, Монастарио чуть повернул голову и приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык. Поцелуй изменился, став горячее и глубже. Вцепившись в чужие широкие плечи, чтобы устоять на подкашивающихся ногах, Монастарио целиком отдался этому будоражащему поцелую. Руки Зорро сжали его талию, прижимая еще ближе к чужому телу.

Когда Лис наконец отпустил его губы, Монастарио еще какое-то время находился в странном оцепенении, а потом встряхнулся. Сейчас или никогда!

Он отступил на шаг, и Зорро с явной неохотой отпустил его. В карих глазах появилось какое-то странное выражение, но последующие действия капитана заставили его внезапно потерять все слова.

Монастарио на мгновение снова приблизился к нему, прижался губами к губам, но не позволил Зорро углубить поцелуй, снова выскользнув из его объятий. А потом, к искреннему изумлению неготового к такому повороту Лиса, опустился перед ним на колени. Бандит застыл соляным столпом, что позволило капитану безнаказанно развязать пояс и расстегнуть пуговицы на штанах.

— Нет, Энрике, подождите! — Зорро не мог позволить ему пойти на подобное из-за ложного чувства признательности. — Если вы не уверены, то не стоит. Я… Если вы не хотите этого…

— А если хочу? — хрипло отозвался Монастарио и лукаво улыбнулся.

Зорро заставил себя внимательно вглядеться в его лицо: бисеринки пота на висках, припухшие от поцелуя губы и возбуждение в потемневших глазах. 

Пока Лис пытался понять, насколько Монастарио был искренен, тот неторопливо приспустил на нем штаны вместе с бельем. Стоящий практически колом член бандита был куда красноречивее его слов. Монастарио с интересом рассматривал его, пытаясь представить — каково же это будет, если… 

Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, троица подвыпивших альф решила, что юный омега послужит неплохой заменой продажной девице. Так что капитан прекрасно запомнил, что, куда и как. И никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь захочет повторить это добровольно. Однако… он втянул носом терпкий запах стоящего перед ним мужчины — по-прежнему никакого отвращения. Скорее наоборот. 

Решившись, Монастарио осторожно прикоснулся губами к крупной головке. Скользнул языком по щели уретры. Потом заглотил, ощущая на языке чужой будоражащий вкус. Попытался взять глубже, но тут же оставил эту затею, чуть не подавившись. Выпустив изо рта член, он прошелся по всей длине языком, лаская каждую венку. Снова вернулся к головке. Ощущения были потрясающие. А уж когда над головой раздался сдавленный стон Зорро, Монастарио чуть сам не кончил.

Господи, что этот человек творит?! Зорро запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть эту будоражащую картину. Направляясь сюда, он рассчитывал вначале на разговор, а там уж как повезет. Можно ли надеяться, что не только один Лис в последнее время сходил с ума. Сдерживать стоны не было никаких сил. С огромным трудом разбойник заставил себя стоять смирно — до безумия хотелось запустить пальцы во взъерошенные волосы Энрике, положить ладонь на макушку, понуждая взять глубже. Но не стоило сейчас торопить события. Не выдержав, Зорро застонал, чувствуя, как скользит чужой язык по его члену. Кровь набатом стучала в висках.  
Зорро не сказал бы, что Монастарио мог похвастаться отличной техникой исполнения, но ни одна шлюха не сравнилась бы с его пылкостью. 

Озаренный внезапной догадкой, Зорро опустил взгляд и криво усмехнулся — так и есть! Лаская разбойника, Монастарио и сам возбудился. А значит, он более чем не против продолжения.

Стоило только смутно представить, как он наконец снимет с капитана его вечную форму, как по телу прошла горячая волна, скручивая внутренности. Зорро кончил Монастарио в рот, не успев отстраниться. И, спохватившись, присел перед тем на корточки, виновато заглядывая в затуманенные глаза. Впрочем, судя по виду Монастарио, тот ещё сам ничего не сообразил. Лис поцеловал желанные губы и потянул Энрике на себя, принуждая подняться.

Терпкий вкус чужого семени на языке вызвал ещё большее желание. По лицу присевшего напротив Лиса промелькнуло непонятное выражение, но с чем оно связано, Монастарио не успел понять. Зорро снова поцеловал его и потянул вверх.

Медленно снимая с капитана форму, Зорро с удовольствием в промежутках ласкал того, целовал шею, обнажившуюся грудь с затвердевшими сосками. Откинув прочь мундир и рубашку, разбойник с удовольствием провел мозолистыми руками по голой спине, лаская нежную кожу. Потом запустил пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы Энрике, заставляя его откинуть голову назад, скользнул языком по шее и слегка прикусил бьющуюся жилку.

Монастарио громко застонал и прижался теснее к Лису. Пальцы его то цеплялись за широкие плечи, то гладили снова начавший вставать член Зорро. Овладевшее им желание путало мысли.

Освободив Монастарио от одежды, Зорро уложил его на кровать и стал торопливо стягивать свою. А когда закончил и поднял взгляд на Энрике, то едва устоял на ставших вдруг ватными ногах. Монастарио лежал на кровати, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги, и нетерпеливо смотрел на замешкавшегося бандита. Его возбуждение было видно невооруженным глазом. И Зорро не стал и дальше заставлять его ждать.  
Забравшись на кровать и нависнув над капитаном, Лис медленно провел рукой по его груди. Потом наклонился и поцеловал горошинку соска, заставив Монастарио выгнуться навстречу. Выцеловывая дорожку вниз, Зорро наслаждался тем, как Энрике стонет под ним. Его нежной кожей, лишенной, как и у всех омег, малейшей растительности, если не считать мягкого пушка на лобке. Он обводил языком мышцы живота и иногда осторожно прихватывал кожу зубами. Руки Лиса крепко держали долгожданную добычу за бедра, не давая Энрике излишне дёргаться. Спустившись к лобку, Зорро потерся щекой о горячий вздымающийся вверх член, потом лизнул его, заставив Монастарио захлебнуться воздухом. 

Тот попытался двинуть бедрами вперёд, но чужие руки не позволяли ему. Приходилось терпеть медленные выматывающие ласки. Тело горело и плавилось под руками и губами разбойника. А собственные стоны, казалось, способны были поднять на ноги весь гарнизон.

Приподнявшись, Зорро нашарил взглядом флакончик с маслом, удачно лежащий на краю тумбы. Смазанный палец осторожно проскользнул в узкое отверстие, заставив Монастарио инстинктивно напрячься и вцепиться пальцами в простынь. Но Лис снова начал ласкать его естество, отвлекая, и постепенно первый испуг прошел. Особенно когда Зорро нащупал простату — по телу словно разряд молнии прошел, заставив тихо вскрикнуть и непроизвольно раздвинуть ноги шире. Постепенно Лис добавил второй палец, а затем третий, нажимая и потирая заветную точку.

Зорро оставил в покое уже истекающий смазкой член и переключился на не дающие ему покоя губы Энрике, целуя жадно и глубоко. Монастарио беспрерывно стонал и извивался под ним, пытаясь насадиться глубже на нежные пальцы. Не выдержав этой сладкой пытки, Энрике уперся рукой в грудь Зорро, отстраняя его, и прошептал сдавленно:

— Пожалуйста. Не могу больше.

— Терпение, Энрике, — прошептал и сам разгоряченный Лис, наклоняясь к самому уху капитана, — терпение.

Зорро долго ласкал и подготавливал Монастарио, с удовольствием слушая его стоны и всхлипы. И когда наконец вошёл в желанное тело, у Энрике не осталось ни малейших сомнений в собственных чувствах.

Это было прекрасно. Двигаясь в такт движениям Лиса, капитан то до синяков сжимал его плечи, то целовал шею. Ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо, как с этим бандитом.

Оргазм был настолько ослепительно-яркий, что на какое-то мгновение Монастарио потерял себя, словно издалека слыша, как Зорро выстанывает его имя.

Разбойник осторожно вышел из обмякшего тела и устроился рядом с капитаном, обнимая. Хорошо, что мужчины-омеги не способны забеременеть. А то он совсем потерял голову. Энрике все никак не мог отдышаться. Он прижался к Лису теснее, положив голову тому на грудь. Истома вот-вот должна была перейти в сон, когда Зорро негромко сказал:

— Завтра днём я приеду в пуэбло.

Весь сон с Монастарио как рукой сняло. Он против воли насторожился:

— Зачем?

Бандит хмыкнул:

— Надоело носить маску. Тем более, после сегодняшнего это будет как-то…

Энрике перебил его, резко сев на кровати:

— И что с того? При чем здесь то, что сейчас произошло?

— Разве не понятно? — Зорро пожал плечами. — Так я смогу в открытую ухаживать за вами.

Монастарио предсказуемо вспыхнул от негодования — так его ещё никто не оскорблял! Бандит устало вздохнул.

— Послушайте, вы ведь и дальше будете комендантом гарнизона. Никто не выгонит вас со службы только потому, что вы омега. Просто губернатор пришлет сюда помощника, который будет замещать вас во время вашего отсутствия.

Лис приподнялся и сел рядом с Монастарио, осторожно привлек его к себе и зашептал на ухо:

— Поверьте, я не стал бы играть с вами. И то, что я испытываю к вам — настоящее. Неужели вы не видите, что нужны мне?

Энрике прикусил губу, хмуро рассматривая лампу на тумбочке. Слова Зорро казались правдой. Но только ли казались? А сам Монастарио? То, что сейчас произошло между ними, не было простой прихотью, но признаться в этом было сложно даже самому себе.

— Не думайте, что я позволю вам и дальше вмешиваться в мои дела, — проговорил он наконец, оборачиваясь к Лису и целуя его.

***

На центральной площади Лос-Анжелеса царили утренняя суета и шум. До дневной жары люди спешили разделаться с делами. Комендант города стоял возле открытых ворот гарнизона и курил. Капитан Монастарио ждал обещанного появления своего противника и наконец дождался.

На площадь прямо перед гарнизоном вылетел всадник на черном как смоль коне, сопровождаемый восхищенными возгласами.

— Э, тревога? — негромко поинтересовался у своего начальства сержант Гарсия.

Капитан отрицательно покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с Зорро. А тот, вовсю сияя белозубой улыбкой, соскочил с коня и теперь смотрел на капитана. Тот подавил вздох, понимая, чего ждёт бандит, и обвел взглядом уже собравшуюся вокруг толпу. Конечно же, в первых рядах не обошлось без дона Алехандро де ла Вега. Капитан отбросил сигару и сделал шаг. Потом второй, третий. В итоге двое противников оказались посреди пустой площадки, окруженные кольцом любопытных.

— Вы сдержали свое слово, — хмуро заметил капитан, — как комендант пуэбло Лос-Анжелес я даю амнистию бандиту, носящему прозвище Зорро, кто бы ни скрывался под его маской!

На мгновение на площади воцарилась мертвая тишина, а потом начался форменный хаос: все кричали, хлопали в ладоши, поздравляли друг друга и по десять раз переспрашивали, что сказал комендант.

Только несколько человек не участвовали во всеобщем ликовании и стихийном празднике. Лис, с явным трудом сдерживая внезапную робость, развязал маску, позволил шелку соскользнуть на пыльную землю.

— Диего?! — Дон Диего? Как же так?! — дон Алехандро и сержант Гарсия, протолкавшиеся поближе к месту действия, растерянно переглянулись. 

Кто бы мог ожидать, что смелым и решительным разбойником окажется всегда спокойный и мягкий Диего де ла Вега. Дон Алехандро даже временами подозревал, что переход из альфы в бету, а то и в омегу, вполне реален, как бы ни отрицали подобное ученые мужи.

Ни Диего, ни Монастарио не обратили на них никакого внимания. Капитан выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем пораженным:

— И почему я не удивлен? У вас это, наверно, семейное, — Монастарио чуть дернул плечом. 

Он и в самом деле не особо удивился. Уж слишком манерным для альфы был молодой де ла Вега. Словно играл роль, которую мало понимал. Да еще и его духи, такие приторно-сладкие, напрочь отбивающие обоняние. Диего сделал шаг к капитану, враз оказываясь слишком близко, а потом, к удивлению двух случайных свидетелей, приобнял того за талию и с улыбкой сказал:

— Надеюсь, теперь и вы не станете делать тайны из своей сути?

— И не надейтесь, — фыркнул Монастарио, как-то неубедительно, на взгляд дона Алехандро, пытаясь оттолкнуть его сына. — Устраивать представление на площади я уж точно не собираюсь!

— Ничего, — улыбнулся этот нахал, — на свадьбе все равно все станет ясно.

Дон Алехандро с некоторым злорадством наблюдал, как по лицу капитана разливается смущенный румянец. Потом до него все-таки дошло.

— Какой свадьбы?! Диего!

Сын не обратил на оклик отца никакого внимания, он был очень занят — целовал это упрямое, несносное и прекрасное чудовище.

— Вот оно как, — глубокомысленно изрек сержант, — я так и думал. Поздравляю, дон Алехандро.

— Да уж, — тот только головой покачал, глядя на пару, потерявшую всякий стыд. Похоже, ему все-таки стоит сделать донье Марии предложение, раз уж сын уже нашел себе пару.

Праздник на площади длился до глубокой ночи.


End file.
